Still You
by Byun Hyerin
Summary: Masih kau .. Aku tidak berfikir aku belum ingin menghapusmu .. Untuk menjadi bayanganmu dan mengikutimu kemanapun .. Memeluk bahumu ketika lelah ../ "oppa ayo aa...-"/ "penjelasan apa lagi...-"/Kaibaek-Krisbaek-GS/RnR plis
1. Chapter 1

**(Kaibaek-GS) Still You**

**A fanfiction Kaibaek**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Pair : Kaibaek, slight Krisbaek and other..**

**Warning : GS, Miss typo and aneh**

**Summary :**

**Masih kau ..**

**Aku tidak berfikir**

**aku belum ingin menghapusmu ..**

**Untuk menjadi bayanganmu dan mengikutimu kemanapun ..**

**Memeluk bahumu ketika lelah ..**

.

.

**This story is mine. So pliss don't plagiat . **

.

.

**Happy reading .. ^^**

.

Author POV~

.

Tap .. Tap .. Tap ..

.

Terlihat seorang yeoja manis yang berlari terburu-buru di

koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi . Kkk … Sepertinya

Yeoja manis itu terlambat karena sekarang jam menunjukan

pukul 06.30 "aish … setiap pagi harus diawali dengan acara terlabat," gerutu yeoja manis itu .

.

Dari arah lain terlihat seorang namja tampan yang

sedang berjalan dengan santai dan earphone yang

terpasang ditelinganya, jangan lupakan senyum

menawan yang selalu tesungging di bibirnya itu , kkk

menandakan bahwa namja itu murah senyum . Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai siswa baru yang dijuluki Smart Prince oleh siswa-siswi

Seoul Internasional Senior High School dan namja

yang sekaligus artis terkenal di slah satu agensi terbesar di korea selatan

.

.

Bruk …

.

.

"awh .. Appo .. ," rintih Kai , karena tubuhnya

terdorong ke dinding dengan tidak elitnya oleh yeoja

yang berlari tadi . Bagaimana jika ada fans nya yang melihat nya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya? Bisa bisa imagenya sebagai pria tertampan disekolahnya luntur.

.

" yak … Kau punya mata atau tidak si ," rutuk

Kai kesal dengan tangan yang memegangi

punggungnya yang masih sakit itu .

.

" mianhae sunbae .. Aku tidak sengaja ," teriak yeoja manis

itu tanpa menoleh dan menghentikan laju kaki

jenjangnya itu .

"Baekkie .." lirih kai ketika mendengar suara

Lembut seseorang yang sudah tidak sangat familiar lagi

ditelinganya itu, seseorang yang dulu pernah mengisi hari harinya dengan tingkah lucunya .. seseorang yang teramat dan amat ia cintai

Mungkin sampai selamanya .. yeoja cinta pertamanya .

Yeoja manis bernama baekhyun, atau lengkapnya Lee baekhyun

.

.

_**Kau masih baik-baik saja **_

_**Suara lembut yang sangat kurinduhkan ~ Still You_EunHae**_

_**Byun Hyerin**_

.

.

.

Jam istirahat semua siswa siswi berhamburan

keluar , biasanya mereka akan menuju kantin .

Tetapi tidak dengan yeoja berperawakkan manis itu dan temen yeojanya , mereka malah

asik mengobrol .

.

"aish ,, jinja ?," kata baekhyun kepada teman yeojanya di

sampingnya .

"ne , dan dia itu sangat tampan.. aku sangat mengidolakkannya. Aigoo Kim Jongin oppa"

jawabnya nya dengan gaya fans girl pada umumnya ketika membayangkan idolanya. Sedangkan baekhyun? Dia hanya terdiam

lebih tepatnya melamun . Namja itu lagi , namja yang

menyebalkan bagi baekhyun

.

Author POV end

baekhyun POV

.

"ne , dan dia itu sangat tampan.. aku sangat mengidolakkannya. Aigoo Kim Jongin oppa"

.

Degh ..

.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Bagaimana bisa? Namja

itu ada disini juga si . Namja yang telah menggores luka di hatiku, apa yang dia inginkan

si? Tidak puaskah dia telah mengencewakanku

.

"Hello, bulan kepada bumi masih adakah

manusia di bumi ," ujarnya dengan tangan yang

dilambaikan ke depan wajahku , yeoja bername tag

Luhan, lebih tepatnya Kim Luhan

.

'aigoo.. Apa yang kau pikirkan baekkie, namja bernama

Kim Jongin itu tidak hanya satu di korea tetapi

banyak dan jika artis bernama Kim Jongin yang kutahu hanya namja itu Kai' inner ku dalam hati .

"yak .. !, kau mendengarkan ku bicara tidak si ?! Apa kau juga fans dari Kim Jongin oppa? tetapi asal kau tau ya, Kim Jongin oppa itu calon suamiku dimasa depan nanti," ujarnya dengan kedua tangannya yang dia letakkan di pipinya.. sepertinya sedang membayangkan. Ckckck .. apa bagusnya artis bernama Kim Jongin itu? Bagiku dia hanya seorang namja playboy dan tidak memiliki hati .

.

"aniya , buat apa aku mengidolakan namja itu, Kris oppa itu lebih tampan dan apa kau ingin kulaporkan kepada sehun oppa karena memuja namja lain huh" ujarku cuek. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena takud kulaporkan kepada sehun oppa jika yeojachigunya memuja namja lain selain dirinya.

.

.

"Andwee.. kau tahu sehun oppa jika marah itu sangat menyeramkan baekkie.. dan itu wajar jika fans memuja idolanya"

"Yasudah seterah kau saja." Ucap ku

Aku mulai berdiri membersihkan debu yang

menempel di rokku "ja.. Kajja.. Kita kekantin, perut

ku sudah lapar minta diisi," lanjutku mencoba

mengalihkan pembicaraan . Aku menarik tangan luhan

dan menuju kantin .

.

.

.

**Byun Hyerin**

.

.

.

"Kau serius mengusirku kembali ke kelas? Apa kau tak takud di UKS sendirian? Apa kau baik baik saja? Dan bagaimana jika kau dimakan oleh setan?"

Aku hanya memutar bola mata ku bosan mendengar seribu pertanyaan bodoh yang terlontar dari bibir yeoja mungil sahabat ku yang begitu cerewet seperti lalat =_= dan tadi dia bilang dimakan setan? Oh ayolah mana ada setan yang ingin memakan yeoja manis seperti ku kecuali jika setan itu mesum .

.

"Hey lalat berhenti berbicara. Kalau tidak mulutmu itu akan ku sumpal dengan kaos kaki eunhyuk oppa" ucap ku asal dan berhasil menghentikan mulut cerewetnya yang sekarang digantikan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat dan kau kembalilah ke kelas" lanjut ku merebahkan tubuh ku pada ranjang yang terdapat di UKS. Kepalaku sungguh terasa seperti berputar putar

.

"Ne ne ne arraeso. Berhenti memanggil ku lalat okey" jawabnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya .

.

Bruk..

.

Setelah luhan pergi aku hanya terdiam dan mulai memejamkan mataku..tidur lebih baik untuk menetralisir sakit dikepalaku akhir-akhir ini karena terlalu sibuk dengan tugas tugas yang diberikan oleh guru guru yang mengajar hingga tidak ingat waktu untuk istirahat. Maybe

.

Baekhyun POV end~

Author POV ~

Kai hanya memainkan pulpen ditangannya bosan. Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran Sejarah.. pelajaran sangat membosankan menurutnya. tampa mendengarkan guru menerangkan dia sudah mengerti pelajaran itu, oh ayolah jangan sampai kalian melupakkan bahwa kai itu siswa terpintar di Seoul International SHS. apa kalian tidak tahu arti dari 'Smart Prince'? Kekeke abaikan .

.

Jari jarinya bermain di atas layar smartphone nya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir kissable nya tak kala melihat wallpaper dirinya dengan seseorang yang begitu dia cintai di layar smartphone miliknya, Yeoja manis itu tersenyum riang ke arah camera. Gambar itu di ambil sudah lama sekali, ketika mereka sedang kencan untuk pertama kali di Cheonggyecheon Stream yang terletak di jantung kota seoul 2 tahun yang lalu . Seseorang itu berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya sekarang

.

"Songsaengnim"

"Ya.. Kim Jongin-sii?"

"Bolehkah saya meminta izin ke UKS? Tiba-tiba badan saya tidak enak songse" ujar Kai. Sebenarnya dia berbohong dengan mengatakan jika sedang tidak enak badan, itu hanya alasannya karena sedang tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran sejarah dan selain itu sesuatu dihatinya yang menyuruhnya ke UKS

"Ne, silahkan"

Setelah memdapat jawaban dari gurunya kai segera berjalan dengan santainya ke UKS, tangannya dia selipkan kedalam saku celana seragamnya. melewati koridor sekolah yang sepi dan hanya terdapat beberapa siswa-siswi yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum, kadang pula ada yang menyapanya dan hanya di balas dengan senyuman hangat oleh pria tampan itu.

.

Kai menatap pintu UKS itu dengan diam. Dia heran mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan tempo cepat. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi kai membuka pintu UKS .

.

Degh..

.

Bertapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat dia rinduhkan, seseorang yang dia cintai, seseorang yang telah dia hancurkan hatinya kini tengah tidur terlentang pada ranjang yang terdapat di UKS. Menutup pintu UKS secara pelan dan mulai berjalan ke arah baekhyun. Menatap baekhyun dalam diam, wajah damai baekhyun ketika tidur yang sudah lama tidak dia liat.

.

Tangannya mulai terjulur untuk membelai dengan lembut pipi baekhyun, pipi yang dulu chubby kini menjadi tirus. Apa sebegitu sakitnya baekhyun ketika dia menggores luka dihati yeoja manis ini? . Tersenyum kecut mengingat kebodohannya menyakiti yeoja manis didepannya, dan meninggalkan dia.

.

"Mianhae .." lirih kai. Setetes air mata jatuh dari manik mutiara milik kai.

.

"Eungh.. "

.

Kai buru buru menghapus air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya ketika mendengar lenguhan dari baekhyun. Segera dia duduk membelakangi baekhyun yang akan segera bangun dia tidak ingin baekhyun pergi ketika melihatnya.

.

hazel itu perlahan menampakkan wujudnya ketika kelopak mata yeoja manis itu terbuka. Membiaskan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinanya melalui jendela di ruang UKS itu. tidurnya yang lelap terusik.. oleh sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pipinya. Matanya menangkap punggung seorang namja yang tengah duduk di kursi samping bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang

.

'Siapa dia?' Pikirnya

.

"Hey.. siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukkan disini?" Tanya baekhyun karena penasaran dengan namja yang duduk membelakanginya . Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, kai berdiri masih membelakangi baekhyun. Jantungnya sekarang berdetak dengan cepat.

.

"Sangat tidak sopan. Tinggal menjawab saja" pikir baekhyun

.

Ketika kai akan melangkahkan kakinya sebuah tangan mungil mencekal tangannya

"Hey tunggu.. jawab pertanyaan ku dulu . Siapa kau? Apa kau yang mengganggu tidur ku huh?" Tanya baekhyun kembali. Baekhyun merotasi manik hazelnya, apa orang ini tidak bisa berbicara? apa ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaannya , 'Orang yang aneh dan tidak sopan ' yah seperti Baekhyun mendeskripsikkan namja yang masih membelakanginya saat ini.

Oh baekhyun bagaimana jika namja itu mengatakkan bahwa dia adalah kai mantan kekasih mu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku yakin kau akan pergi dan menangis karena mengingat kejadian itu kembali.

.

Baekhyun mulai jengah karena pertanyaan nya tidak dijawab kembali akhirnya melepas gengamannya pada namja itu, berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan namja itu tanpa melihat wajah namja itu. Menurutnya berbicara dengan namja patung itu membuang waktu nya saja.. lebih baik dia kembali ke kelas toh sakit di kepalanya sudah membaik.

.

"Baekkie..." panggil kai

.

Degh..

Baekhyun menghentikkan laju kaki mungilnya saat tangannya akan membuka pintu. Tubuhnya menegang ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenali.. itu suara kai. Kai menghampiri baekhyun yang masih membeku di depan pintu UKS

.

Grepp..

.

merengkuh tubuh mungil mantan yeojachigunya ini dari belakang. Menyesap wangi blossom yang dia rinduhkan menguar dari ceruk yeoja manis di dalam rengkuhannya..

Perlakuan kai semakin membuat baekhyun menegang.

.

"Mianhaeyo.. jeongmal mianhaeyo Lee Baekhyun" ucap kai

"Tolong lepaskan aku" lirih baekhyun berusaha melepas tangan besar kai dari pinggangnya namun bukannya lepas kai malah semakin mempererat tangannya pada pinggang ramping yeoja manis itu . Entah dari mana atau mungkin dia pelajari dari tao eonnienya, dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya baekhyun menginjak kaki kai keras dan menimbulkan pekikkan keras dari kai. Berhasil melepaskan tangan kai dari pinggangnya

.

" mianhae, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk namja sepertimu" ucap baekhyun dingin tampa menoleh ke arah kai dan berlari meninggalkan kai yang menatap nanar punggung yeoja manis itu. Kai tersenyum kecut. Ini karma dari tuhan .. ya sekarang kai percaya tentang adanya karma.

_._

.

_**Bahkan kerinduan untuk kenangan indah, yang perlahan-**_

_**lahan akan mulai mengangguku, Bahkan cinta itu tetap ada**_

_**di hatiku! - Heartquake_SJ KRY**_

_**~Byun Hyerin~**_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

_._

_._

_**Annyeong hyerin kembali dengan ff baru.. gimana jelek y?. Mianhae kalau jelek . karena hyerin lagi buru buru mau pergi heheh .. buat ff krisbaek hyerin bakal lanjutin tpi entah kapan itu. RnR pliss .. ini hasil imaginasi hyerin loh.. **_

_._

_**Gomawo**_

_._

**2 febuary 2014 . Byun Hyerin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Byun Hyerin present ~**

**Still You**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Pair : Kaibaek, Krisbaek and other..**

**Warning : GS, Miss typo and aneh**

**Summary :**

_**Masih kau ..**_

_**Aku tidak berfikir**_

_**aku belum ingin menghapusmu ..**_

_**Untuk menjadi bayanganmu dan mengikutimu kemanapun ..**_

_**Memeluk bahumu ketika lelah ..**_

_**.**_

**.**

**This story is mine. So pliss don't plagiat . **

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading .. ^^**

**.**

Baekhyun berlari menuju tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh siswa ataupun siswi di Seoul International SHS. Atap sekolah tempat yang sering dia kunjungi ketika yeoja itu sedang ingin membolos.

**.**

**Bruk..**

**.**

Baekhyun membuka pintu atap sekolah itu dengan kasar dan menutupnya kembali. menyender tubuhnya ke daun pintu, Perlahan tubuh mungil gadis itu merosot. Menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya di wajah yang kini sudah mulai basah oleh air matanya . Bibir cherry gadis itu selalu menggumamkan kata 'mangapa?', mengapa namja itu kembali dihadapan yeoja manis itu setelah 1tahun ? Mengapa namja itu datang ketika luka dihati yeoja manis itu mulai mengering? Mengapa takdir seperti sedang mempermainkannya? Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa? Pertanyaan yang sekarang sedang berputar di kepala gadis manis itu.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback on~**

**.**

**Baekhyun berjalan dengan riangnya menuju apartemen kekasihnya melewati lorong lorong disana. Oh lihatlah gadis manis dengan tinggi dibawah rata-rata siswi SMA itu.. dress selutut berlengan panjang, berwarna cream dipadu dengan flat shoes yang senada dengan dressnya, lalu rambut coklat sebahu miliknya, jangan lupakan keranjang kecil berisi brownis yang dia buat untuk kekasihnya. Cantik bukan? Hingga membuat namja namja disana memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja.**

**(*note: bayangin penampilan Ji-Hyun di drama 49days, tpi wajahnya ganti baekhyun)**

**.**

**Senyum indah tak pernah lepas di bibir cherry gadis itu. Apa kalian ingin bertanya mengapa gadis itu terlihat begitu senang? Maka aku akan menjawab hari ini adalah hari dimana namjachigunya debut menjadi artis disalah satu agensi terbesar di korea selatan.**

**.**

**baekhyun sudah sampai di depan pintu apartement namjanya yang selalu dia kunjungi,Jari lentik gadis itu mengetikkan pasword yang sudah sangat dia afal dan pintu apartement itu terbuka, baekhyun buru-buru masuk dan menutupnya kembali.**

**Senyum manis masih tercetak dibibir cherry gadis itu. Kaki mungilnya dia langkahkan menuju ruang tamu kai kekasihnya.**

**.**

**Tangan kiri baekhyun meremas ujung dress yang dia pakai, senyuman yang sedari tadi tercetak dibibir gadis itu memudar. Matanya memanas melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. **

**.**

**Bruk..**

**.**

**Bukan suara pintu yang dibuka kasar ataupun suara benda jatuh melainkan tubuh mungil gadis itu yang jatuh terduduk mencium dinginnya lantai. **

**Di depannya sekarang, lelaki lebih tepatnya kekasihnya tengah berciuman panas dengan gadis yang dia tahu bernama kyungsoo lebih lengkapnya Do Kyungsoo salah satu artis di agensi yang sama dengan kai.**

**.**

**Baekhyun menatap nanar ke arah kai. Tidak percaya? Yah itu yang sekarang ada di pikirannya .namja yang selalu dia cintai,namja yang selalu dia tunngui dan dia percaya tega melakukan hal itu . Apa mereka sangat menikmati kegiatan itu hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis manis itu? atau mereka hanya menganggap itu sebagai angin yang berlalu? oh ayolah bahkan suara tubuh baekhyun yang jatuh terduduk mencium lantai itu cukup terdengar dari jarak 3 meter. **

**.**

**"Hiks..~" **

**Liquid bening yang sedari tadi dia tahan agar tidak terjatuh akhirnya terjatuh dari kedua manik hazell milik gadis manis itu disertai dengan isakkan . Baekhyun ingin segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu tetapi tubuhnya terasa lemas .**

**.**

**.**

**Kai dan kyungsoo meyudahi ciuman panas itu karena merasa terganggu. Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah baekhyun, menatap datar yeoja manis itu. Ya datar, biasanya seorang namja akan terkaget ketika melihat yeojachigunya memergokinya selingkuh bukan? Tetapi tidak untuk kai dia hanya menatap baekhyun seolah-olah apa yang dia lakukan bersama kyungsoo bukan perbuatan yang salah**

**.**

**.**

**"Kenapa?~" lirih baekhyun bahkan hampir tidak terdengar**

**.**

**"Heum?" **

**Kai menautkan alis nya **

**.**

**" kenapa kau melakukkan semua ini kepadaku?" **

**.**

**"Bukannya sudah jelas apa yang kau lihat heum? Kita PUTUS.. aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi dan jangan pernah kemari lagi " ucap kai dingin dengan menekankan kata 'putus' .**

**.**

**Air mata mengalir dengan deras di pipi chubby gadis itu. Biasanya namja itu selalu berucap hangat kepadanya, biasanya namja itu akan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya ketika dia menangis.. tetapi sekarang? Bahkan namja itu hanya diam, memandang baekhyun datar dan berucap dingin kepadanya. Apa dia memiliki salah sehingga kai menyakitinya dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Sungguh baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran kai saat ini.**

**.**

**"Oppa~"**

**.**

**"Heh .. apa perkataan kai oppa kurang jelas yeoja cengeng? Cepat pergi sana dan jangan ganggu kai oppa lagi" ucap kyungsoo yang jengkel karena baekhyun mengganggu mereka .**

**.**

**Baekhyun berdiri menghapus air mata di pipinya dengan kasar. Meremas dada kirinya yang sedari tadi berdenyut sakit. **

**'Mengapa begitu menyesakkan hiks..~' batinnya**

**.**

**"Baiklah.. ku kembalikan kalung ini " **

**Baekhyun melepas kalung berliontin cincin dengan kasar dari lehernya dan melemparnya ke arah namja itu**

**.**

**"Selamat tinggal oppa~"**

**Berusaha menyunggingkan seulas senyum ke arah kai dan berlari meninggalkan kai yang hanya masih menatapnya datar . Baekhyun ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu, entah dia tidak tahu kemana dia akan pergi, asalkan hatinya sedikit membaik itu sudah cukup .**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback off~**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya . Kejadian itu selalu berputar seperti kaset rusak di otak baekhyun setiap kali yeoja manis itu mengingat nama Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai.

**.**

**Ddrrttt ..**

**.**

Baekhyun merogoh kantung di blazzernya guna mengambil smartphone miliknya yang barusan bergetar.

Seulas senyum tipis tercetak dari bibir gadis manis itu.

.

_**From : Cool Prince**_

_**Hey.. apa nanti kau ada jadwal tambahan? Jika tidak nanti kita pulang bersama okey baby baek #kiss**_

.

Jari jari lentiknya menari indah di atas layar smartphonenya untuk mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk membalas pesan dan menekan tombol send.

Memasukkan smartphonenya kembali di kantong blazzernya, menghapus jejak liquid bening di pipinya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan namja itu.. yah itu pasti

_**.**_

**.**

_**Kau percaya kepada takdir bukan?**_

**Dan sekarang takdir sedang ingin bermain-main dengan mu **

**Byun Hyerin** ^^

**.**

**.**

"Oppa kau terlambat 5 menit"

"Aigoo .. baekie . Oppa hanya terlambat 5 menit saja" ucap namja blasteran cina-canada itu dengan santai .Kris a.k.a Kris Wu namja tampan yang menjabat sebagai Ketua osis di Seoul International SHS dan juga memiliki banyak penggemar diluar dan didalam sekolah .

"Iya dan itu membuat ku seperti orang bodoh karena menunggumu diparkiran sendirian, sedangkan kau tengah asik dengan rapat osis konyolmu itu kris oppa" baekhyun berucap dengan sadisnya .

Kris hanya berusaha menahan tangannya agar tidak mencubit pipi chubby baekhyun dan juga menahan tawanya melihat tingkah yeoja manis didepannya sekarang. Oh uh lihatlah yeoja manis itu.. bibir yang dimajukan beberapa senti, pipi yang di gembungkan, mata yang mendelik seolah memberikan deathglare mematikan yang menurut kris sama sekali tidak menakutkan dan jangan lupakan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya. Pose yang menggemaskan bukan?

.

"Heh.. jangan memasang wajah angry bird jelek mu itu baby baek. Bagaimana jika ada penggemar mu yang melihat kau dalam pose jelak mu itu? Aku yakin penggemar mu akan berkurang kekekke" ucap kris asal dengan tawa yang sedari tadi dia tahan . Itu semakin membuat yeoja manis didepan kris mendelikkan matanya ke arah kris.

.

'Apa angry bird? Aku kan imut dan manis ' pikir baekhyun

.

"Aish.. kris oppa aku ini sedang marah kepadamu! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Baby' aku bukan kekasihmu dan Berhenti mengataiku angry bird.. apa kau tahu-nunjuk muka kris- kau seperti beruang kutub" celoteh baekhyun Mengembungkan pipinya.

Sudah cukup kris menahan tangannya agar tidak mencubit pipi chubby yeoja manis didepannya. Tangan kekarnya di dekatkan ke pipi chubby baekhyun dan ..

.

" baby baek aku ini Kris Wu namja tertampan di Seoul International SHS " narsis kris seraya mencubit gemas pipi chubby beakhyun yang membuat kepala yeoja manis itu ikut bergerak ke kanan ke kiri.

**.**

"Appo~" rintih baekhyun melepas tangan kris dari pipinya

"Hehe mianhae ne baekkie habisnya pipi chubby mu itu sangat mennggoda " tangan kris terjulur untuk mengelus pipi chubby baekhyun yang tadi dia cubit dengan gemas. "Sebagai permintaan maaf.. kita ke kedai ice cream, eotte?" Tawar kris . Manik hazelk milik baekhyun tiba-tiba berbinar mendengar kata ice cream. Benda lumer ketika kita memakannya.

**.**

"Sepuasnya kris oppa?" Tanya baekhyun dengan puppy eyes andalannya yang membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan luluh dan mengabulkan permohonan baekhyun.

"Ne arrayo sepuasnya " jawab kris dengan senyuman menawannya .

"Kalau begitu kajja oppa~ aku sudah tidak sabar~" baekhyun berucap manja kepada kris. Tangannya mungilnya bergelayut dengan manjanya di tangan kris. Sedangkan namja itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah baekhyun yeoja manis 1 tahun dibawahnya yang menarik perhatiannya ketika masa bimbingan siswa baru atau MBS. Mungkin bisa dibilang jika namja itu memiliki rasa lebih dari kata suka bukan?

**.**

**.**

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada seorang namja tampan yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

Tersenyum pahit yang sekarang tercetak di bibir namja itu .

Berjalan ke arah motor sport putih miliknya, memakai helm dan mengenderainya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan itu .apa kalian bertanya siapa namja itu? Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai

**.**

**.**

_**Ketika sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba aku melihatmu ..**_

_**Kau masih terlihat baik-baik saja ..**_

_**Kau menaiki mobil seseorang ..**_

_**Terlihat nyaman dengan mengaitkan lengan dan tersenyum .. - Still You_EunHae**_

_**Byun Hyerin ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Annyeong haseyo .. hyerin kembali dengan lanjutan ff ini . Aneh ya? Hyerin merasa ff ini semakin lama semakin aneh bgt ya? =_= . Lanjut apa gk nya tergantung reader ne .. hyerin minta review ne dari kalian ^^ . Mianhae kalau bnyak typo .. krna hyerin updatenya di Tab hehhe**

_**.**_

_**Big Thank's for :**_

_**Baekrisyeol,kkamjong,byunpopof, ,rachel suliss,inggit,baekhunn.**_

_**.**_

_**Buat siders makasih .. hyerin harap kalian review ne .. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**GOMAWO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**23 maret 2014, Byun Hyerin**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Byun Hyerin present ~**

**Still You**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Pair : Kaibaek, Krisbaek and other..**

**Warning : GS, Miss typo and aneh**

**Summary :**

**Masih kau ..**

**Aku tidak berfikir**

**aku belum ingin menghapusmu ..**

**Untuk menjadi bayanganmu dan mengikutimu kemanapun ..**

**Memeluk bahumu ketika lelah ..**

**.**

**.**

**This story is mine. So pliss don't plagiat .**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading .. ^^**

**.**

Kai menatap miris kalung indah dengan sebuah cincin sebagai liontin di tangannya, kalung yang menjadi saksi bisu dimana seorang Kim Jongin berjanji akan selalu mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun saat akan menjalani masa trainee disalah satu agensi terbesar di korea selatan untuk meraih impiannya, kalung yang pernah dipakai oleh seseorang gadis yang sangat dan teramat dia cintai.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback on**

**.**

**.**

**Terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang memakaikan sebuah kalung indah dengan cincin sebagai liontinnya kepada gadis manis nan cantik didepannya di sebuah tempat terkenal di kota seoul, dengan dihiasi sungai kecil yang mengalir disana, dan suasana romantis yang tercipta disana yah Cheonggyecheom Stream**

**.**

**"aku Kim Jongin akan berjanji untuk selalu mecintai seorang Byun Baekhyun sampai kapanpun dan tidak akan pernah berakhir" janji seorang namja**

**Tampan bernama Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai itu pada gadis manisnya, ketika**

**salju pertama turun di kota seoul dibawah gerlap gerlip bintang .**

**"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan tadi oppa?" tanya gadis manis nan cantik itu tak percaya. setetes cairan bening jatuh dari mata caramelnya, baru beberapa menit lalu namjanya membuatnya tak percaya dengan kalung indah beliontin cincin yang dia pakai sekarang dan barusan namjanya berjanji akan selalu mencintainya. Oh ayolah gadis mana yang tidak akan terharu jika mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari namjanya bukan?**

**.**

**"Ne princes, dan aku akan melamarmu ketika aku sudah meraih impianku"**

**Menghapus cairan bening dari pipi dan mata gadisnya dengan lembut**

**"yakso?" **

**Tanyanya unruk memastikan bahwa yang diucapkan namjanya barusan sungguhan dan Menjulurkan**

**jari kelingkingnya kearah kai, kai menyatukan jari**

**kelingkingnya dengan jari lentik kelingking baekhyun dan**

**mengangguk pasti.**

**"Yakso"**

**"Saranghaeyo oppa~" ucap baekhyun dengan manja dan berhambur memeluk kai**

**"Nado saranghaeyo"**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

Dan sekarang dia benar benar menyesal karena telah menyakiti baekhyun. kalung itu juga yang menjadi saksi bisu kebodohannya yang mudah terhasut oleh rayuan seorang yeoja iblis dan membuat gadisnya tersakiti lalu membuang kalung itu.

.

Gadisnya? Apa kai masih pantas menganggap baekhyun adalah gadisnya? Bahkan hubungan meraka sudah berakhir 1 tahun lalu dan lagi melihat dirinya saja baekhyun tidak mau.

.

Kai tersenyum miris ketika otaknya kembali mengingat keajadian tadi siang ketika dia melihat baekhyun bergelayut manja dengan seorang namja berambut pirang, apa baekhyun sudah memiliki namia chigu? Apa sudah tidak ada lagi harapan untunya? Yah itulah yang sedang namja itu pikirkan sekarang .

ckckck apa kau masih berharap setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu kai?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Apa aku menyakitimu?**_

_**Apa aku menyulitkanmu?**_

_**.**_

_**Byun Hyerin **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Oppa ayo aaaa.. Ini enak loh" ucap baekhyun Seraya menyodorkan sendok ice cream miliknya ke arah mulut kris yang sedari tadi hanya melihatnya makan saja dan sama sekali tidak berminat untuk memesan ice cream.

"Aniya, aku kan hanya mengantarmu saja baby baek tidak untuk memakan benda lumer itu " tolak kris sambil menjauhkan tangan baekhyun yang sedang memegang sendok berisi benda lumer yang menurut kris sangat menjijikan itu dari depan mulutnya. Menghasilkan wajah cemberut baekhyun yang tekesan sangat lucu

.

"Sekali saja oppa~ aku kesini bersama dengan kris oppa bukan dengan patung yang sedari tadi melihatku makan ice cream" celoteh baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya imut.

.

Kris tersenyum lembut, dia tidak akan pernah bisa marah dengan gadis manis didepannya yang suka mengatainya entah beruang kutup, patung, bahkan tiang listrik dan lagi mengapa setiap dengan yeoja manis didepannya itu selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum entah itu dengan tingkah lucu yeoja itu ataupun wajah cemberut baekhyun yang begitu lucu dimatanya.

"Ne, ne, aku akan memakannya tapi ada syaratnya" ujar kris sambil mengukir senyum di ujung bibirnya ah ani lebih tepatnya menyeringai . sepertinya namja tampan itu sedang merencenakan sesuatu keke

"Hanya memakan ice cream saja pake syarat" gerutunya sambil menyuapkan sendok berisi ice cream strawberry itu ke mulut mungilnya

.

"Syaratnya adalah ini" ucap kris seraya memanyunkan bibir nya, baekhyun menyerngitkan dahinyadahinya bingung

"Mwo?" tanya nya dengan wajah polos masih asik memakan ice cream kesukaannya itu, kekek masih belum mengerti maksud namja didepan mu eoh?

"Poppo" tunjuk kris dengan telunjuknya ke arah bibirnya yang masih mengerucut dan mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit ke arah baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos

.

1

2

3

.

"Yak.. Jauh-jauh kau beruang kutub dari wajahku. Kau bukan kekasihku tau dan aku tidak akan pernah mau menciummu" ucap baekhyun sedikit sadis seraya mengibas-ngibaskan sendok yang dia pegang di depan wajah namja tampan itu.

"Bagaimana jika popponya di pipi? Jika tidak mau yasudah oppa pulang dan kau bayar sendiri 4 cup ice cream yang kau makan itu" ujar kris sedikit ancaman di ucapannya, kekek hanya ingin minta dicium saja kau sampai harus mengancam yeoja itu kris

.

"Andwee! Baiklah kemari aku akan mencium pipi mu kris oppa" jawab baekhyun dan dengan senang hati namja tampan itu mendekatkan pipinya ke arah baekhyun. Dengan malas baekhyun mencium namja di depannya yang menjabat sebagai sunbae dan sahabatnya itu karena tidak membawa uang lebih untuk membayar ice creamnya dan hanya mengandalkan kris untuk membayarnya kekeke . sedangkan kris , namja itu berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya berdetak tak karuhan agar baekhyun tidak mendengarkannya, dimata kris dia menganggap baekhyun sebagai seorang yeoja yang sangat dia cintai tetapi dia tidak tahu gadis itu memiliki rasa yang sama seperti yang dia alami atau tidak. Pernah suatu hari dia ingin menyatakan perasaan nya itu tetapi buru-buru dia urungkan niatnya karena dia sangat takut jika gadis didepannya itu menjauhinya atau lebih parahnya membencinya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cinta ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya**_

_**Satu-satunya yang menggerakkan hatiku **_

_**Satu-satunya yang bisa berada di sisiku**_

_**Haru-Super Junior**_

_**.**_

_**Byun Hyerin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan santai dikoridor sekolah, tangan mungilnya dia masukan kedalam kantung yang berada di balzzernya, bibir cherrynya bersenandung kecil dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Hari ini yeoja itu sedang ingin datang pagi karena dia bosan jika setiap hari diberi ceramah oleh guru yang mengajar jam pertama karena selalu telat.

.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Panggil sebuah suara yang sudah tidak familiar ditelinganya menolehkan kepalanya guna memastikan siapa seseorang yang mempunyai suara yang sangat yeoja manis itu kenali dan ..

.

Degh..

.

Benar bukan dugaan baekhyun pemilik suara itu adalah 'Kim Jongin' namja itu sekarang hanya berjarak 4 meter saja dibelakangnya dan tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia cepatkan langkah kaki mungilnya menuju kelasnya, dia tidak ingin bertemu namja itu lagi dan berakhir dengannya yang menangis diatap sekolah karena kembali mengingat kenangan menyakitkan itu yang bermutar seperti kaset rusak di otaknya

.

"Baekhyun" panggil kai lagi, kali ini dengan mengejar langkah baekhyun. Gadis itu masih tidak mau menjawab dan semakin cepat melangkahkan kaki mungilnya. KaI tau jika gadis itu tidak ingn bertemu bahkan bertatap wajah dengannya.

"Baekhyun!"

.

Sret ..

Grepp..

.

"Akh.." rintih baehyun merasakan sedikit nyeri di punggungnya karena kai menarik tangannya kasar dan membenturkan punggungnya ke tembok koridor sekolah yang masih sepi. Sekarang posisi mereka adalah baekhyun yang menyender pada tembok koridor sekolah dengan kai yang berada di depannya, tangan kanan namja itu dia gunakan untuk memegang tangan kiri gadis didepannya itu sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang pada tembok disamping kepala baekhyun. Sungguh posisi yang bisa saja menimbulkan kesalah pahaman jika ada guru yang melihatnya

.

Di amatinya baekhyun yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum kecut melihat gadisnya yang hanya menundukkan kepala. Apa wajahnya seram hingga gadis manis itu tak ingin menatapnya atau karena alasan lain? Ah tanpa diberi tahu kai sangat tahu apa yang menyebabkan gadis manis itu seperti ini, semua karena kebodohannya.

.

"Apa sebenci itukah kau kepadaku hingga tidak ingin menatap ku huh?" tanya kai pelan namun dingin disetiap kata katanya.

"..."

Gadis itu hanya memilih diam tidak ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan namja didepannya sekarang .

" kenapa diam? apa aku terlalu menyakitimu hingga kau takut melihat wajah ku ini?"

"..."

"Jawab aku Byun Baekhyun" desis kai menatap baekhyun tajam

Tangan kai yang semula memegang tembok kini beralih meremas pundak gadis itu sedikit kencang. baekhyun meringis dan mendengakkan kepalanya, yeoja menatap namja didepannya datar

.

Srett

.

"Tolong jangan seperti ini tuan Kim Jongin-sii" ucapnya datar sambil menghempaskan tangan kai yang berada dipundak dan ditangannya secara kasar . kai terdiam melihat baekhyun, baru kali ini gadis itu berucap datar kepadanya dan baru kali ini juga baekhyun memanggil kai dengan seformal itu, oh dan lagi apa yang dia lakukan tadi kepada gadis manis didepannya tadi? apa dia menyakitinya lagi? . apa kau tau kai luka dihati gadis itu belum lama mengering dan kau menyakitinya kembali

.

"See? Ternyata kau masih sama seperti terakhir yang ku lihat 1 tahun yang lalu" lanjutnya masih memasang wajah datarnya . lihatlah gadis manis itu walaupun gadis itu berusaha terlihat kuat di depan kai namun tidak dengan hatinya yang sekarang sedang rapuh .

" baekkie aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu" ujar kai dengan lembut kini tatapan nya berubah lembut menatap gadis didepannya membuat baekhyun sedikit berdecih

.

"Penjelasan apalagi tuan Kim? Bukankah sudah cukup apa yang kulihat dan kudengar 1 tahun yang lalu hah?!" jawabnya dengan sedikit emosi, manik hazzle nya yang biasa menatap kehangatan kini berubah menjadi datar sangat datar

.

"..."

Kai terdiam, dia bingung harus menjawab apa lagi ke gadis manis didepannya. Ya dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu benar dan dia benar benar menyesal. Jika dia mempunyai satu permohonan namja itu akan memohon kepada tuhan agar hubungannya dengan baekhyun kembali seperti dulu, dia berjanji akan selalu menjaga baekhyun dan tidak akan pernah mengulangi kesalahannya menyakiti gadis manis itu. Ah namja itu tidak yakin akan terkabulnya permohonannya karena menurutnya pasti tuhan marah karena dia telah menyakiti salah satu malaikatnya itu. Bukankah memohon sebuah permohonan itu tidak ada salahnya bukan?

.

"Dan apa aku harus menceritakan kepadamu apa yang kulihat dan kudengar Saat itu? "

"..."

"Sadarlah kai hubungan kita sudah berakhir 1 tahun lalu.. Jadi kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi karena aku tidak ingin mengingat memori menyakitkan itu lagi" lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang mulai lembut kembali. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas meninggalkan kai yang masih membatu.

.

"Baekkie~"

.

Srett..

Grep...

.

"Kumohon kembalilah kepadaku" ucap kai memeluk erat tubuh mungil baekhyun. Setetes air mata terjatuh dari kedua manik mutiara hitam namja itu. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kai, bisa dilihatnya air mata dari mata namja yang pernah menjabat sebagai kekasihnya . entah kenapa hati gadis itu sedikit senang melihat kai menangis karenanya tetapi dia tidak boleh luluh secepat itu, tidak dan tidak boleh .

.

"Mianhae kai aku tidak bisa " ucapnya seraya melepas pelukan kai yang mulai mengendur dari tubuh mungilnya

"Hapus air mata mu itu, apa kau ingin fans mu sedih karena melihat kau menangis dan lagi kau akan melunturkan image coolmu di mata para selebriti yeoja" lanjutnya kemudian berbalik melangkahkan kaki jenjangmya menuju kelas, gadis itu sedikit menggerutu karena kai membuat waktunya terbuang sia-sia.

.

Kai tersenyum kecut sambil menghapus air mata dipipi dan dimatanya, dia tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan gadis manis itu kembali. Melihat punggung gadis manis itu yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya

"Jika itu terjadi maka aku akan berkata jika kau lah gadis yang membuatku seperti ini baekkie" teriaknya dan masih dapat didengar oleh gadis manis itu, baekhyun bernagas lega untung saja koridor sekolah masih sepi mengingat ini masih sangat pagi, jika tidak entahlah dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh fans namja itu kekek.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sebuah pepatah mengatakan **_

_**"Sekuat-kuatnya batu karang jika selalu terhempas oleh ombak laut, maka akan mengikis bukan?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Byun Hyerin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC/END?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Okey pertama yang bakal hyerin ucapkan, makasih banyak dan banyak buat reader yang udah mau baca dan review ff hyeein ini yg semakin lama semakin aneh. Hyerin baca ulang ff ini dari ch 1 eh hyerin ktwa-ktawa sendiri bacanya dan sedikit kesel sama sih kai yang nyakitin baekki #plakk . okey mian kalau update nya lama ya, mengingat hyerin yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas sekolah mau lanjut hyerin minta review ya jangan jadi silen reader-,- .**

**.**

**RnR plis...**

**.**

**Gomawo**

**.**

**Sign**

**Byun Hyerin**

**4 mei 2014**


End file.
